Um aniversário em 5 de novembro
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Uma short-fic sobre a situação de uma adolescente em Londres do quadrinhos V de Vingança de Alan Moore. Crossover com o filme, mas bem pouco.


- Você infringiu as normas, Virginia Nomak. Isso deve parar, certo?

- S-sim senhor...

- Nada mais de computadores, certo?

- S-sim senhor...

- Isso fere a nossa lealdade, a sua obediência é o cerne dessa nossa família. Como quer que eu confie em você se não obedece regras tão simples?

- S-sim senhor...

- Regras essas que foram tão sabiamente pensadas, e se gentilmente aceitas e seguidas salvam a cabeça de muita gente por aí... Não viu como os Creegliley se ferraram? Quer isso para nossa família?

- N-não senhor...

- Quer que a Vossa Excelência, nosso tão querido Alto Chanceler desconte a sujeira dele em mim?

- Na-não senhor...

- Então por que continua nos computadores, ahn? O que há de tão interessante aí nesse monitor? Hein? – o pai tão zeloso pela segurança da família em um tempo de crise se perguntava o que havia de tão encantador naquele pedaço de tela cristalina, a mais cara e moderna de toda Europa, que sua filha passava mais horas ali do que com ele. Será que Ruby sabia? Será que os vizinhos sabiam? Foda-se! Pensou ele pegando o cinto ao lado da cama e chutando a porta com maestria. Era o que ele fazia de melhor, chutar portas alheias e socar as pessoas até que elas soltassem alguma palavra que queria ouvir. Mas socaria a sua filha? Não, não, nem pensar... Para Virginia só amor e carinho... Tudo bem que ela recusava sempre, que fosse obrigado a amordaçá-la com a gravata do uniforme do Colégio do Bispado, que ela não entendesse que esse era o seu modo de expressar o quanto um pai deve se certificar da segurança de sua família e zelar pelo seu país. Virginia ainda não entendia o que era patriotismo, não sabia o que disciplina significava.

Nem deveria saber o que seu pai estava fazendo com ela agora, era tão novinha! "Bem, foda-se. Tive um dia cheio, filha, preciso relaxar um pouco." Pensou ele montado no corpo indefeso de sua filha mais velha.

- O que está fazendo? – a menina mais nova riscava com um canivete a parte de dentro da porta do banheiro do Colégio Anglicano do Bispado de Londres.

- Estou propagando a anarquia...

- Isso é tão ridículo, Dash... – resmungou a mais velha retocando o pó compacto no espelho tão limpo e sem marcas do banheiro feminino do 2º andar. – Vai fazer o quê agora?

- Propagar a anarquia...

- Você só sabe falar isso é? Aprendeu isso aonde? Não tem seriado em Tv alguma com essas besteiras...

- Não preciso aprender isso... Isso já tá no sangue...

- Ai vai começar...

- Sangue húngaro e bravio, feito de aço e talhado em pedra! A honra da minha linhagem que nunca existirá! Foda-se o governo, que me matem e espalhem meus miúdos no bueiro, que entreguem meu corpo aos abutres... Uma idéia nunca morre, não importa o quanto você atire nela. – cobrindo o risco na porta com esmalte vermelho carmim. – Viva la revolución, amigo Herrera... – a mais velha foi ver o resultado da travessura, um "V" perfeito no centro de um circulo preto feito com tinta de caneta. - Você tá com o isqueiro aí?

- Se você for fumar, eu te enfio dentro desse vaso sanitário...

- E qual é o problema de eu fumar?

- O problema é que eu que tenho que agüentar esse seu bafo de chaminé industrial... Já soquei o Darren por isso... - a mais velha corrigiu um pedaço do "V" que estava apagado com uma pincelada do esmalte contrabandeado.

- Você não vai me socar, vai? – a mais nova acompanhava a mão artística da amiga. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário e ficou apreciando o belo corpo que a sênior do colegial tinha. A garota era tão inteligente que passara de 3 graduações e fazia matérias extra-curriculares em sua sala, já ela, uma estrangeira de família fracassada e jogada na sala menos produtiva da 7ª série. Estava acima da idade permitida e se reprovasse novamente estaria expulsa. – Natasha Derevko... Minha húngara favorita...

- A única que você conhece, sua boba... – riu a mais nova percebendo o quanto as curvas do quadril da mais velha eram perfeitas... Suspirou profundamente.

- Dash, você não está olhando pra minha bunda está?

- Por que eu estaria...?

- Porque às vezes eu tenho essa impressão...

- O que será de mim se isso for verdade...? Estrangeira ilegal, contrabandista de esmalte e vândala... Oh! Anarquista também...

- Esqueceu da minha acusação...

- Isso é um comportamento, não uma acusação. Meninas costumam ser assim nessa idade...

- Como você sabe?

- Li um artigo na Times...

- Mentira! Essa revista nem existe mais...

- Li online...

- Mas como? – a garota virou e encarou a mais nova.

- Tem um link privado... Um cara muito gente boa mandou pra gente ler... Coisas interessantes. Tem uns PDFs bons lá...

- Qual é o endereço?!

- Te passo se você me der um beijo... – a mais velha cruzou os braços.

- Engraçadinha.

- Tou brincando... – riu a mais nova e tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso, escreveu com a caneta que tinha sempre grudada na saia do colégio, passou o papel e sorriu novamente. – Sabe que não nego nada a você... A minha vida é te servir...

- Cala essa boca... – disse a mais velha desajeitadamente escondendo o papel em seu sutiã amarelo com rosas desenhadas.

- Eu só vivo por tua culpa, Virginia... Senão já teria me jogado daquela janela ali... – apontando o canivete para a janela do banheiro. – Cairia de cabeça, ia fazer o maior estrago, mas não me importaria de chamar a atenção... Finalmente teríamos um pouco de sangue nessa escola medonha...

- Você é muito mórbida, Dashie...

- Morbidez é um traço peculiar do histórico de um guerreiro da Liberdade...

Emmanuel comprava seu lanche no refeitório como qualquer rapaz de 17 anos do Colégio Anglicano, ao seu lado estava Darren, o amigo estava nervoso e resmungão como sempre, queria fumar um cigarro para aliviar a tensão da prova de Álgebra.

- Viu a Dashie por aí...?

- Não... – falando bem baixo para o inspetor do refeitório não ouvir.

- Disseram que a casa foi revirada... Talvez...

- Merda...

- Merda mesmo...

- Coloca no link certo?

- _Roger that, dude_...

- Merda o que eles fizeram com você? – perguntou o amigo de longa data, líder do Clã dos Desacordados, Billy Corgan. Ele não tinha esse nome, mas gostava da banda grunge Smashing Pumpkins. Dash estava coberta de hematomas, no rosto e nas pernas. Algumas marcas denotavam eletro-choques.

- Sempre apreciei o jeito carinhoso dos Dedos...

- E os seus pais?

- Mortos. Timothy foi promovido...

- Quê?

- Ora, não sabia? – murmurava a garota completamente surrada e fragilizada em cima da poltrona do porão da casa do amigo. – Meu irmão virou delator, fez um trabalho maravilhoso...

- Droga, Dash, a gente não te vê há mais de 2 semanas!

- Andei por aí, sabe? Os desgraçados não sabem que eu sou campeã-mirim de corrida... Pelo menos foi alguma coisa que meu pai ensinou antes de morrer... Ah! Anarquia! – esbravejou ela em uma voz carregada de dor ao ver o amigo Emmanuel entrar com comida e cobertores.

- Merda, cara!!! – exclamou ele ao ver os ferimentos nas pernas da garota.

- Dá pra falar baixo? Acho que tem um tímpano ferrado aqui...

- Por que fizeram isso, cara? Por que não te deixaram longe disso...?

- Deixa pra lá... E o link?

- Tá de pé. Amanhã à noite.

- Então não atrasei?

- N-não...

- Não perderia isso por nada né, sua maluca?

- Ver o Parlamento inglês indo pros ares? O melhor presente de aniversário do mundo e a visão do Paraíso... Mas acho que depois do que vi, vou reconsiderar o que é Paraíso pra mim...

- Virgo virá mais tarde... – disse Billy desligando o telefone celular. – Dash, você tá bem? – a garota começara a rir sozinha, quase nem conseguindo respirar pela sua garganta seca e machucada. – Dash...?! – e a garota de quase 18 anos caiu em um choro silencioso seguido por tosses.

Saber que voltaria para a Galeria Sombria sem Ele seria a tarefa mais árdua para Evye depois daquele dia. Os fogos ainda estouravam por toda parte do recém-destruído monumento do antigo regime fascista camuflado. As pessoas ainda jogavam suas máscaras de Guy Fawkes para o alto e brandiam o 5 de novembro. Ao seu lado, o detetive estava boquiaberto, ela o fitou por alguns momentos e sorriu tristemente. Havia muito a ser feito naquele dia. Ir embora dali seria a tarefa mais árdua, sem Ele, V, Evye se sentia vazia como um fantasma.

Um fantasma de si mesma.

Uma das pessoas na multidão cantava o hino de sua nação em voz absurdamente rasgada e desafinada. Os braços do guia fraquejaram por um momento e quem a segurou foi o amigo do lado.

- Um feliz aniversário, Dash... – disse alguém em seu ouvido, estava atrás dela segurando sua cintura para que não caísse. Um beijo gentil em sua bochecha e um sorriso sincero.

- Agora sim eu posso fazer o que quiser mesmo... Fiz 18 e ninguém me tira isso... – saíram como tantos outros, com os corações aliviados pelo espetáculo, pela sombra do regime sumir no incêndio. Os soldados não estavam mais de prontidão, mas surpresos. Muitos não sabiam o que era um fogo de artifício. Dash passou com os amigos, auxiliada por Billy, já o irmão, soldado da infantaria agora, perplexo e tremulo a olhou, ela simplesmente fez um gesto simbólico: Apontou o dedo maior e mostrou a língua na direção dele.

- Foda-se o sistema!!! – gritou ela com a voz rasgada. O irmão piscou várias vezes, uma lágrima fugiu de seu controle. – Anarquia no Reino Desunido!!!

Evye visitou o grupo que mantinham os ideais de V na Interlink e em duas redes internet piratas. Entre os hackers e curiosos, V era um herói, um mártir. Todos compartilhavam do respeito, da gratidão e das idéias. Como haveria pessoas assim se o sistema oprimia as comunidades da Interlink? Bem, aqueles jovens existiam, e estavam por todos os lados. Muitos estavam mortos agora pela última medida do Alto Chanceler, e muitos estavam escondidos como Dash. Os acessos as páginas sobre V eram recordes, downloads pipocavam de fotos e vídeos sobre o 5 de novembro mais bem comemorado em todo século. Evey sorriu, sorriu como a máscara de V fazia. Ali havia um nicho libertador. Um belo nicho de amigos futuros.


End file.
